Choosing Sides
by hellapricefielder
Summary: Demons have begun to wage war on Assiah and are trying to convert Rin to help their side in the battle against the Vatican.


_Yukio's POV:_

I had been awake all night battling demons with a bunch of other exorcists when we finally heard the news of exactly why there was so many.

"A Gehenna gate has been discovered at True Cross Academy," reported Angel, the Paladin, to a large group of exhausted exorcists. We all responded with shock, wondering how on earth that had happened. Finally, one at the front of the group asked the question we all had in mind.

"But how could that happen? True Cross is one of the most secure places in all of Assiah!" he exclaimed, garnering murmurs of agreement from the rest of us.

Angel looked slightly defeated. "We don't know yet. The academy is being evacuated as we speak, and the principal has requested a group of exorcists to go aid with keeping the students safe. We've signed you all up to go help out."

 _Rin's POV:_

All hell had broken loose at True Cross when they started evacuating it. They weren't telling us anything but the bare basics, and everyone was panicking. Shiemi was standing beside me as we walked, clutching onto my sleeve.

"What's happening, Rin? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice high-pitched.

"I don't know, Shiemi. Calm down, I'm sure they'll tell us eventually," I sighed. She nodded but seemed unsatisfied with the answer. We reached the gate to the school, where a group of exorcists was waiting for us. I spotted Yukio among them and started making my way over there, Shiemi still holding onto my arm as we ducked between and around other students. I spotted Kamiki trying to calm down a hysterical Paku, pushed past Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru, and weaved in between many other students before reaching the group of exorcists.

"Yukio!" I called, getting his attention and making him approach the front of the group. "What's going on here? Why do we have to evacuate? Why so many exorcists?"

"Slow down, Rin," he said, holding up a hand. "We'll explain everything, for now we have to get all of you students off school grounds. We're waiting on transportation now. Can you get the rest of the class to line up here? We'll go in cars by classes and it'll be easier, faster, and safer if you're all already here and waiting."

"Fine," I grumbled, walking back out into the crowd. Shiemi stayed behind that time, standing with Yukio. Every time I reached one of my classmates, I told them what Yukio had said and pointed them towards him. Eventually we had everyone there in a group.

 _Izumo's POV:_

When Okumura came over to Paku and I and told me where to go, Paku looked up at me in worry.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, you can come too. It'll be okay, Paku. I'm sure Mr Okumura will let you come with us. You used to be in our class, after all, and if we're going by cram school classes it's not like you'd have any other people to go with," I said, trying to calm her. She'd been pretty much hysterical since they gave the evacuation order, and I wasn't about to leave her alone and freaking out.

"Alright… let's go," Paku nodded a little and we made our way over to the line that was forming. Suguro raised an eyebrow at us when he saw Paku.

"What's she doing here? It's supposed to just be our class," he said. I glared at him and placed a hand on Paku's shoulder.

"She's coming with us since she doesn't have a cram school class." I was baffled at how mean he could be. Something was obviously very wrong if we had to evacuate the school, and his concern was that Paku wasn't in our class. "If you're so worried about it, ask Mr Okumura. I'd bet anything he says it's fine."

Suguro opened his mouth as if to reply, but a van pulled up and Mr Okumura turned to us all.

"Let's go, class. Everyone inside, I'll explain what's going on once we're on the way," he said, nodding to the van's open doors.

 _Yukio's POV:_

Once everyone had gotten into the van and it had pulled away from True Cross, I started telling the class what was going on.

"A Gehenna gate has been opened at True Cross Academy," I said. "We don't know how, why, or who did it, but our main concern right now is making sure everyone is safe."

The van pulled to a stop and I looked outside, confused as to why it had stopped. The door opened and a certain red and yellow haired woman peeked inside.

"Hey, they told me to come join up with you guys," Shura said, hopping into the vehicle and sliding the door shut behind her.


End file.
